Mistletoe
by Lil-Lioness-Cub
Summary: A short oneshot for my e-twin's christmas present. Scorose, just so ya knows. RW/SM


**Merry Christmas, Lizzy! Hope you got what you wanted, etc., and that next year's awesome too. Actually, I hope you didn't get your Hogwarts letter because I didn't and that'd just be unfair.**

**And now to my **_**many**_** readers (sarcasm, if you couldn't tell), yes, this is Scorose. No, there will not be any other Scorose stories on my profile. This is simply a Christmas present to a great friend/e-twin.**

**And now to anybody else who's getting bored of my long and boring A/N, read on!**

"… and then you add… What do you add?" Rose asked herself, flicking open a textbook and searching for the answer.  
"Rose," Lizzy sighed, "It's the Christmas holidays. We're literally going home _tomorrow_. Besides, our OWLs aren't 'till fifth year. We have two years left."  
"But studying is really important! It's probably the most important thing-" She started, but was interrupted by the third person at the table.  
"More important than boys? Specifically, Scorpius Malfoy?" Freya asked cheekily.  
"What? He's Al's best friend." Rose said, blushing.  
"And? What does that have to do with your massive crush on him?" Lizzy asked.  
"I- Uhh… Well-"  
"Come on, it's getting late." Lizzy said, standing and shutting her book.  
"And Madam Sheppins gives you the creeps" Freya added, putting her book in her bag. The girls walked along a corridor, until Rose and Lizzy had to part for Ravenclaw tower and Freya had to go to the Hufflepuff common room. They briefly hugged, and just as Rose stepped on the first step, Freya shouted, "You add worm eyes!"

The next day found the three friends on the train, playing exploding snap and joking around.  
"_Rose!_" Freya whispered. "_Look who's just outside!_" Rose looked around at the door, and saw Albus and his friends, including Scorpius Malfoy.  
"Ha-ha, you're so hilarious." Rose said sarcastically, although she was blushing again.  
"What're they up to?" Lizzy asked curiously. They were crowded round, and seemed to be looking at an object.  
"Probably putting a prank into action." Rose answered, rolling her eyes. "Although Merlin knows their brains could be used for something more important, such as-"  
"Studying" Lizzy and Freya finished, rolling their eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah. Well, I find it distracting." She said, and pulled the blinds on the compartment door, so now they couldn't be seen.  
"Ooooh, Rose!" Lizzy said, "I thought you'd love to be able to see him longer!"  
"Don't be stupid." She answered. "He's going to be at the Burrow, like always." She muttered.  
"Ahhh, so the reason why Rose Weasley hasn't looked for him to tell him of her _undying_ love was because he would be staying over in the same house, _two doors away_, for three days in a row!" Freya sighed. "Ahhh, better than Romeo and Juliet!"  
"Shut it!" Rose smacked her on the arm. "Now, I'm going to find-"  
"Scorpius." Lizzy giggled. Rose glared at her.  
"_My brother_," She continued, "At least _he's_ got some sense."  
She opened the door, and a bucketful of water splashed down on her.  
"_**ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!**_"

Ten minutes later, Rose was sat on her seat in the train compartment, fuming. She had dried herself off, but was still angry from the prank. The train slowed to a halt, and she roughly grabbed her trunk and stormed out of the train. Lizzy and Freya exchanged glances, and followed. Freya spotted her parents, and walked over to them, waving and shouting a quick goodbye to her friends. She was going skiing this holiday, so wouldn't be able to go to the burrow with Rose and Lizzy.  
"Come on, I see my parents." Rose said, pointing them out.

The next few days found Rose spending as much time as possible avoiding Scorpius. The reason for this was that mistletoe was hung around the house that Fred had supposedly charmed so that you wouldn't be able to leave unless you kissed someone of the opposite gender. Plus, he had taken to placing them in the most awkward places.

"That boy is a genius." Rose muttered darkly as she avoided yet another charmed mistletoe.  
"Don't pretend you aren't hoping that you and a certain someone would get stuck under it." Lizzy said, nudging Rose, who sent her a dark look.  
"Well, I hear the shop's making a fortune with these. Selling like they'll be hibernating for twelve years." Lizzy said.  
"Yes, but most are probably Fred's admirers." Rose snickered, checking the ceiling of the living room for mistletoe. The two girls squeezed side by side on the last remaining bit of sofa that wasn't taken up by James, Roxanne and Teddy. Teddy was playing wizard's chess against Lily, who was sitting on the floor, and Roxanne and James were watching.  
"True, true." Lizzy replied, sighing. "Well, at least he has Chloe to keep them at bay. Maybe soon she'll realise how much he likes her."  
Rose didn't hear the double meaning behind those words and just nodded.

Christmas day brought ice and snow, something the two girls were very pleased about. However, Fred had almost doubled the amount of mistletoe so it was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid them. This was why Rose could be found outside in the evening.

The day had been fairly pleasant so far, with everyone opening presents first thing in the morning. Lizzy had gotten Rose a new book on the second wizarding war, while Rose had gotten Lizzy a Nimbus 3050, something that she'd been wanting for ages. Everyone got a Weasley jumper, even Lizzy. Hers was Ravenclaw blue with a bronze _E_ in the middle for her full name. Rose's was green with a crimson _R_ in the middle.

Outside it was crisp and chilly, and Rose shivered a lot. She was walking around to clear her head. She was getting annoyed at Lizzy and Freya for continuously insisting that she should tell Scorpius how she felt. She had thought rationally about everything and came to the conclusion that he did not like her in the same way. So why did they insist on her telling him? She knew better than to make a fool of herself, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

_Speak of the devil._ She thought. _Or rather, think of the devil._

She heard crunching footsteps and turned around. Of course he'd find her.

"Hey." He said.  
"Hey." She replied, and she celebrated the fact that she hadn't turned red and started to stutter, or otherwise say something stupid.  
"What're you doing out here?" He asked.  
"Just taking a walk, clearing my head." She answered.  
"Come back inside, everybody's wondering where you are."  
"Okay."  
They walked back to the burrow in silence, something Rose was grateful of. She looked up to check the overhanging branch of a tree they would inevitably walk under and sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging down. She sidestepped to avoid the mistletoe and her foot landed on some ice. She slipped and would have fallen if Scorpius had not grabbed her arm and prevented her from falling.  
"Careful." He grinned, helping her upright.  
"Uhh…" Her eyes widened as her head slowly turned above them. The mistletoe hung about a foot from their heads. When Scorpius noticed where Rose was looking, the grin slid off his face, to be replaced by a stoic mask.  
"I guess we have no choice…" He muttered, his face leaning closer. Rose was shaking visibly, but she knew it wasn't from the cold. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her lips. From the window, Lizzy smirked.

**A/N**

**Merry Christmas! (If I got this done in time…) I might have a lot of typos near the end, because I got some fake nails and thought "What the hell" so now I've got nails that are like a foot longer than usual (exaggeration if you couldn't tell) so it's kinda hard to type. Plus word's spell check is stupid so I probably have it wrong. Right now I haven't even finished the story, because I love procrastinating. Seriously, my mind's like "Ooooh, I wanna listen to this song that I can only get off YouTube!" and I'm like "Sure, what harm can come of listening to music while writing?" Then three hours later I've watched a billion Dan and Phil videos… Because I'm a socially awkward penguin! See, I'm even rambling on abut procrastinating so I can procrastinate with this story that for me is unfinished but for you it's done. Now, I'm gonna spell check this paragraph to procrastinate more! Yaaay, excuses! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! DFTBA!**

**I finally finished! It took me about 10 seconds since I finished spellchecking because I'm a loser for endings. And then I went and made Lizzy seem like some kind of pervy person… I'll say it again because I can, DFTBA!**

_**Please R&R!**_

_**~Lil-Lioness-Cub**_


End file.
